Dead or Alive : The Assassin
by Rumors of angels
Summary: Kenshin est menacer par Senshi, il est empoisonner et risque de mourir. Mais la menace va plus loin, la vie de ses amis et du dojo est menacer. Voila que Kenshin répond... et qu'il en subit les conséquence! Chap 3!
1. Rivale ou une âme du passé

**Titre : **I don't wanna be a Sushi!

**Auteur **: Moii

**Genre :** Comédie, romance, action, sanglant.. tout dans le fond :P

**Disclaimer :** Tous reviens a l'auteur, sauf Senshi Sayuri! Elle vient de ma tête!:D

**En résumer :** Kenshin est menacer par une personne plutôt forte selon les rumeurs. Mais quand il se rend compte que cette personne vient du passé et qu'elle a de mauvaise intention a son égard, que va t'il faire? Osera t'il faire ce qu'elle réclame pour la survie du monde ou continuera t'il a se battre avec son épée a lame inversé? Lisez ma fic et vous le saurez…

**Mot de l'auteur : **Le titre va changer, c'est juste que pour le moment, c'est la seul;e idée que j'ai… Regarde le logo dans son dos et rigole J'ai pas chercher loin non plus pour le titre… mais bon, je promet de trouver mieux! Donc d'abord cette fic devait me servire d'amusement, mais on dirais que mes amies aimes ça et il n'y as plus tellement d'auteur qui poste pour Kenshin.. C'est plutôt triste… donc moi, je vais vous donnez une grosse fic pour votre amusement. Je sais pas quand le deuxième chapitre sera posté.. (peut-être demain, remarque..). M'enfin… voilà ma fic a moi, j'espère que vous l'aimeriez…

**Chapitre 1**

Rivale ou une âme du passé

-On dit qu'elle as les cheveux rouge...Dit Yahiko.

-On dit aussi qu'elle se bat comme toi...Dit Sanosuke.

-On dit que c'est... Avait commencer Yahiko.

-On dit beaucoup trop de chose... Murmura Kenshion…

-Mais... Répliqua tout de suite Yahiko.

-Je doit y aller...

Il se leva, s'inclina légèrement et partis sans dire un mot. De toute façon, tout le monde disait trop de chose. Que pouvait t'il ajouter? Ou... Qu'avait t'il d'autre a dire? Tout le monde savait déjà tout. Les autres, étaient rester, comme figer sur pace.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il as? Demanda le jeune samourai.

-C'est pourtant simple! Répondit Megumi. Il se sens menacer...

-Par une femme? Non mais ça va pas la tête! Kenshin est le plus fort et ce n'est pas... elle qui le battra.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sait, Yahiko ? Demanda la même femme.

-Megumi… Tu crois vraiment.. qu'il pourrait perdre face a elle ? Demanda Kaoru..

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il gagnera…

Pendant ce temps, plus loin, Kenshin s'était éloigner du dojo Kamiya, pour observer les étoiles et pour ne plus entendre la rumeurs des voix de ses amis. Il avait bien évidemment remarquer cette ressemblance avec lui et cette femme. Il se demandait si c'était la même que dans sa jeunesse…Senshi Sayuri, une fille qu'il avait rencontrer tôt dans sa vie. Kenshin replongea dans ces souvenirs et l'image de la jeune fille lui revient. Elle était plus petite que lui. Ce qui était rare puisse qu'il avait toujours été plus petit. Elle avait les cheveux mis noir mis rouge. Kenshin avait toujours trouver ce phénomène étrange. Elle avait des yeux turquoise. Ca la rendait plutôt jolie.

**Flash Back**

Kenshin s'était arrêter a l'angle d'une rue. Il avait les cheveux attacher en une haute queue de cheval. Il avait la tête légèrement basse, ça lui donnait un air plutôt menacent. Il devait avoir 15ans. Lizuna, l'homme qui devait tout nettoyer derrière les assassins arriva dans son dos et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Kenshin hocha la tête et partis en courant, mais Lizuna l'interpella. Kenshin s'arrêta et tourna la tête de coté, pour l'observer du coin des yeux.

-Soit prudent, Himura. Il est plutôt fort…

Kenshin hocha a nouveau la tête et repartis en courant a l'endroit ou il devait tuer un homme. Il arriva, mais il dut s'arrêter dans une flaque de sang. Il pesta puis observa le cadavre, un trou béant au milieu du corps. Il soupira puis ces yeux se posa sur l'assassin qui avait fait son travail a sa place. Il vit d'abord ces cheveux, attacher en une haute queue, comme lui. Mais ils étaient rouge et noir. Kenshin fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle se retournait. Quand il la reconnut, il soupira.

-Encore toi ? Tu va me rendre malade ! C'est pas ton boulot de faire ça idiote ! Avait t'il pester.

-Oh la, on se calme, monsieur l'assassin ! Tu est en colère parce que tu n'a pas put tuer personne ce soir ! Avait t'elle répliquer.

-Tu déconne non ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on m'offre un travail par soir ? Je ne vivrais pas longtemps si c'était le cas !

-Alors cesse de te plaindre et saute au prochain ! Avait dit Senshi en souriant.

-Si tu n'y va pas avant moi, je t'invite a boire après ! Dit Kenshin avec un sourire.

Elle avait hocher la tête et Kenshin s'était avancer vers elle. Il l'avait pris par la nuque et l'avait embrasser, sans délicatesse. Il l'avait ensuite lâcher et il était passé a coté d'elle, en la poussant volontairement dans une marre de sang. Il était repartis en courant pour se dépêcher d'en finir avec l'autre, juste pour la rejoindre dans le bar un peu plus loin…

**fin du flash back**

Kenshin repensa alors a sa soirée avec elle, mais finit par se secouer mentalement, pour effacer ces souvenirs de sa tête. Ils étaient si jeunes a cette époque. Elle avait sans doute changer. Il décida de partir a sa recherche. Il fit un pas, mais il fut retenu par l'épaule. Il se retourna plutôt vivement et tomba face a face avec Sanosuke.

-Ou va tu comme ça ? Demanda t'il.

-Je vais rechercher Sen.. Cette femme la qui me cherche.. Répondit Kenshin moins sur de lui que d'habitude.

-Tu la connais ?

-Non… du moins.. je ne crois pas…

Sano lui sourit puis le laissa partir. Mais il n'avait nul envie de le laisser partir seul. Il retourna voir Megumi, Kaoru et Yahiko et ils partirent loin derrière Kenshin. Juste pour savoir ce qui se passerait si ils se trouvaient.

Kenshin tant qu'a lui se remémorait sa rencontre avec la jeune fille. Hiko, son maître, l'avait envoyer au marché du village voisin pour acheter a manger et quelque bouteille de saké. Kenshin devait avoir 12ans. C'est au marché qu'il rencontra la jeune fille et que son désir de partir sauver le monde se mis a lui trotter dans la tête. Depuis ils s'étaient revu jusqu'à que Kenshin parte. Apres, il la revit quand il était assassin a l'age de 15ans. Mais rien ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Kenshin tourna le coin et s'arrêta face au pont. Il y avait quelqu'un qui regardait l'eau sans se rendre compte qu'il l'observait. Kenshin ne pouvait dire si c'était une femme ou non. Alors il avança et sa figea quand il la reconnut. C'est ces cheveux qui le frappèrent d'abord. Elle les avait attacher en une autre queue de cheval, comme il avait l'habitude de faire jadis. Il brillait dans le noir d'un reflet rouge et noir. Kenshin s'approcha encore et s'appuya sur le rebord du pont a une distance respectable.

-Je savais que c'était toi… Murmura t'il.

-C'était plutôt évident.. Lui répondit t'elle doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et Kenshin fit de même. Les yeux dans les yeux, les souvenirs refit surface a une vitesse hallucinante. En quelque minutes ils passèrent de 12ans a 15ans, puis a 20ans… pour finalement se terminer a 25ans… C'était leur cinquième rencontre depuis la première. Kenshin souris puis ferma les yeux, pour bloquer ces souvenirs en lui. Elle avait toujours les yeux turquoise et brillant. Il soupira et elle se mis a rire.

-Oro ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Kenshin en ouvrant les yeux.

-Parce que.. Tu as changer encore…

-Ah bon ?

Kenshin avait pris un air surpris, même si il souriait. Plus loin, ses amis étaient cacher dans l'ombre et écoutaient tout. Kaoru était verte de jalousie et Megumi lui tapotait l'épaule dans l'espoir de la calmer.

-Si je te le dit. A 12ans tu rêvait de sauver le monde avec ton épée faite a ta grandeur.

Kenshin se mis a penser a ce moment avec un léger sourire…

**Flash back**

Kenshin marchait vers le marché avec une bourse d'Argent qu'il faisait danser dans ces mains. Il arriva finalement au marché et acheta tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il se retourna et fonça dans une jeune fille au cheveux bis couleur. Il la détailla puis rougit face a son audace.

-Je m'excuse ! Dit t'elle. Je ne t'ai pas vu..

-Y'a pas de mal.. je n'ai rien échapper…

Elle l'avait aider jusqu'à la route qui menait a la maison d'Hiko. Il lui avait parler de son entraînement et elle avait trouver sa mignon.

-Pourquoi veut tu tant de battre a l'épée ? Avait t'elle demander.

-Je veux changer le monde… J'aimerais qu'il n'y ai plus de gens qui souffre…

-Tu rêve en couleur !

Elle était partie puis Kenshin avait repris sa route jusqu'à la maison de d'Hiko.

**Fin du flash back**

- A 15ans, tu voulait sauver le monde en tuant tout ceux qui croissait ton chemin. Et tu me détestait parce que je volait souvent tes assassinats. A 20ans tu essayait de te battre avec une épée a lame inverser et tu te coupait tout le temps. Tu volait de quoi de guérire ou tu ne faisait rien du tout. A 25ans tu déprimait dans ton coin de la foret. Tous les passant évitait d'y aller parce qu'ils croyaient se coin hanté. Mais tu te pratiquait toujours dans l'espoir d'arrivé a faire quelque chose avec ton épée inutile. Tu te rappelle que tu la enterrer, tu la jeter dans la rivière, tu la suspendu a un arbre, tu a essayer de la manger, tu as essayer de la perdre, mais tu retournait toujours la chercher… Pauvre Kenshin… Que fait tu maintenant ? As tu finalement réussit a te servir de ce truc ? Lui raconta son amie..

Kenshin était plutôt gêner qu'elle se rappelle tant de détails, il plongea encore dans ces souvenirs…

**Flash Back**

Kenshin était en train de lancer son épée dans la rivière quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Il se mis alors a courir dans la rivière pour trouver son épée. Il essayait de tasser l'eau, mais le trou qu'il faisait se remplissait toujours. Il se mis alors a quatre pattes et fouilla le sol pour la retrouver…

-Ou elle est ? Murmura t'il.

Senshi le regardait en riant. Elle le trouvait plutôt drôle. Elle sursauta quand Kenshin poussa un cris de douleur. Il venait de trouver son épée, mais il avait toucher la lame en fouillant le fond de la rivière.

-Ca va, monsieur l'Assassin ? Avait t'elle demander.

-Oro ? Je ne suis plus un assassin….

Il avait pris son épée et s'était relever. Il était tremper mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était vêtus de violet et de blanc. Ses cheveux roux était attacher bas sur sa nuque. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'assassin qu'elle avait connu. Kenshin s'approcha doucement d'elle avec un léger sourire.

-Tu est devenu quoi alors, monsieur ? Avait t'elle demander.

-Je suis un vagabond, ça ne paraît pas ? Avait t'il répondit surpris.

Il se mis a se détailler puis tourna sur lui même pour essayer de voir son dos, mais finit seulement par s'étourdir un peu trop. Senshi éclata de rire a nouveau. …

**Fin du flash back**

Kenshin souriait même si il était gêner mais puisse que personne ne l'avait entendu, du moins, il le croyais, il le pris de bon cœur en riant.

-Si j'aurais réussit a la manger j'aurait au moins eut du fer pour vivre… Ria t'il, puis reprenant son sérieux, il dit : Tu serait surprise de ce que j'arrive a faire avec mon sabaka…

-Je demande a voir… Dit t'elle en sortant son épée.

-Tu me qualifies toujours comme ton ennemi ou je suis devenu ton vieil amour impossible ? La nargua Kenshin, même si la réponse lui importait beaucoup.

-Tu est et tu restera toujours mon ennemi… Mais tu est avant tout un amour impossible et plutôt oublié… Lui répondit Senshi.

-Oublié ? J'ose a peine le croire…

Kenshin se décolla du rebord du pont et se place en Bathow Jutsu. Senshi dédaigna son épée et la place droite devant elle. Kenshin ignorait toujours ces technique mais arrivait a faire pleins de chose amusante avec elle. C'était plutôt un jeu.

-Sou ryu sen, non ? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire.

-Tchut, me gâche pas mon plaisir… Répliqua vivement Kenshin.

Pendant qu'il fonçait. Kaoru toujours verte de jalousie boudait sans plus les regarder. Sano était plutôt impressionner, Yahiko aussi et Megumi ne disait rien… Quand Kenshin eut finit de lui montrer ce qu'il savait, tous les deux retournèrent s'appuyer contre le rebord du pont pour regarder a nouveau l'eau.

-Tu est plus forte qu'avant, le savait tu ? Voulut la complimenter Kenshin.

-Je sais oui.. Et toi, tu t'est affaiblit. Tu était dix fois plus fort quand tu avait 15ans…

-Je sais… Kenshin baissa la tête.

Sano ouvrit grand les yeux, encore plus impressionner par les paroles de Senshi.

-Quoi dix fois plus ?

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Kaoru, oubliant de bouder.

-Elle a dit que Kenshin était dix fois plus fort que maintenant quand il avait 15ans… Répéta Sano, bouche bé.

Senshi regardait Kenshin avec un air tendre, comme toujours. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'ombre des amis de Kenshin. Elle se pencha doucement a son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

-On ai observer…

Kenshin sourit puis se tourna complètement vers Senshi de façon a être dos a ses amis espions.

-Je sais… C'est Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi et Sanosuke… Des amis a moi… Répondit Kenshin en chuchotant, lui aussi.

-On leur joues un tour ? Proposa Senshi..

-Oro ? Si tu veux…

Kenshin sourit, intriguer de savoir a quoi elle avait songer. Senshi lui pris le bras, comme une amoureuse et appuya sa tête sur son épaules. Elle était encore plus petite que lui.

-Si on allait réveiller nos âmes d'assassins, Battosai ? Lui demanda t'elle, plus fort afin que les quatre autres l'entendre.

-Battosai ? Y'a longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de compagnons d'assassinat… Guide moi a ceux qui ne mérite plus de vivre et pour tes beaux yeux, je leur couperait la tête… Dit Kenshin avec un ton plutôt menaçant, même si il souriait de toute ses dents.

Senshi éclata de rire en guidant Kenshin du coté de ces amis. Kenshin cherchait a voir ce qu'elle avait en tete, mais ne dit rien en la suivant jusqu'aux ombres de ces amis. Senshi s'arreta et l'embrassa sur la joue en fesant expres de faire le plus de bruit possible. Elle pointa les ombres et dit :

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'espion… Tuent les, Battousai…

Kenshin l'observa et souris. Il sortis son sabaka et fit quelque pas pour se retrouver face a ses amis, katana pointer sur eux. Kaoru s'était blottis dans les bras de Megumi, Yahiko avait sortis son épée de bois et Sano s'était lever, poings devant.

-Kenshim nous tuent pas ! Suplia Kaoru.

-Donne moi une bonne raison de vous tuer, Kaoru, mais compte pas sur moi pour le faire… Rigola Kenshin.

-Hein ? Répliqua Sano sans comprendre le changement en Kenshin.

Senshi s'approcha de Kenshin et s'accrocha encore a son bras pendant qu'il raserait son katana,

-On vous a fait une blague ! Dit t'elle.

-C'est pas drôle ! Dit Yahiko d'un air absent. Il observait Senshi et était plutôt abasourdit par sa beauté.

Kenshin observa le visage frustrer de jalousie de Kaoru, le visage neutre de Megumi. L'air absent de Yahiko et la gêne de Sano. Il éclata de rire puis se décida a parler.

-Je vous présente une amie… ou une ennemie, tout dépendamment de comment elle le veut. On se connais depuis près de 17ans… Elle s'appelle Senshi Sayuri !

Senshi leur souris en retour tandis que les autres ne bougea même pas un poil.

-Elle était un assassin elle aussi ? Demanda Kaoru d'un air plutôt fâché.

-Oui.. répondit Kenshin.

-Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs ! Précisa Senshi.

-Et toujours dans le camp contraire au miens.. Dit Kenshin avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est ce qui rendait notre histoire impossible.. dit Senshi. Oh.. au fait j'ai un boulot a faire.

Kenshin la regarda avec un air étrange. Senshi lâcha son bras en lui piquant son katana. Elle le poussa pour l'éloigner d'elle. Kenshin n'y comprenait rien mais finit avec la pointe du katana de Senshi sous la gorge.

-Oro ? Dit Kenshin.

-J'ai reçut l'ordre de t'éliminer ! Dit Senshi.

Kenshi éclata de rire, mais ne recula pas pour éviter son katana.

-Ca fais déjà 4 fois qu'on te l'ordonne et jamais tu n'a réussit…

Kenshin Leva la tête plus haut et fit un pas vers le katana. Il se coupa la joue lui même en fermant les yeux dans un geste doux.

-Je n'en ai jamais eut envie.. Dit Senshi en le regardant faire.

-Tu n'en aurait pas la force, Sayuri !

Kenshin recula puis ferma les yeux sur la lame du katana, il tira sur la lame pour l'appuyer sur la peau de sa gorge en faisant une légère marque.

-Si tu est si forte que ça, tu sais ce qui te reste a faire…

Kenshin ferma les yeux et attendit. Il entendait Kaoru pleurer mais Sano empêchait quiconque de s'approcher d'eux. Senshi observa Kenshin durant un long moment, puis lâcha son Katana qui tomba au pied de Kenshin. Elle franchit l'espace qui la séparait de lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je te l'avait dit… Aurais-tu encore la force de tuer ? Demanda Kenshin en sachant fort bien la réponse…

-Tu sais bien que non…


	2. Ishin Shishi

Titre : Dead or Alive : The Assassin

Auteur : Moii

Genre : Comédie, romance, action, sanglant.. tout dans le fond :P

Disclaimer : Tous reviens a l'auteur, sauf Senshi Sayuri! Elle vient de ma tête!:D

En résumer : Kenshin est menacer par Senshi, il est empoisonner et risque de mourir. Mais la menace va plus loin, la vie de ses amis et du dojo est menacer. Kenshin n'a qu'une chose a faire pour sortir tout le monde de ce faux pas. Mais cette chose consisterait a reprendre l'épée de la révolution, reprendre l'épée tacher de sang… Va t'il le faire pour sauver ceux qu'il aimes et sa propre vie?

Mot de l'auteur : Bon, j'ai travailler fort depuis que j'ai déménager. J'ai un chapitre de 7 pages a vous offrir et le début du troisième chapitre ainsi que tout pleins d'idée! Le titre a changer, alors voilà, voilà…

Chapitre2

Ishin Shishi

Apres ce moment plutôt étrange et pleins de comédie manquer, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi et Senshi partirent pour le dojo Kamiya Kassin. Kaoru n'était pas très enthousiasme a l'idée d'héberger chez elle une amie de son Kenshin. Elle restait légèrement en retrait, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine, elle observait Senshi qui racontait pleins de chose a propos de Kenshin plus jeune. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarquer, que Kenshin avait fait comme elle. Il l'observait du coin des yeux avec son sourire mis amusé, mis sérieux. Il s'arrêta, laissant tout le monde le dépasser, puis il continua son chemin pour se retrouver derrière Kaoru, il s'approcha d'elle assez près pour pouvoir lui parler sans élever la voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule en arrière, Kaoru ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Kaoru sursauta, s'arrêta et se retourna. Kenshin fut forcé de s'arrêter. Son sourire ne le quitta pas et ça ne fit que gêner encore plus Kaoru. Elle l'observa légèrement outrée.

-Je…euh… Je ne sais pas trop…Finit t'elle par dire.

-Serait tu jalouse ? Demanda Kenshin avec un franc sourire maintenant.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Kaoru fit volte face et croisa les bras. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de le bouder, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverais pas. Kenshin s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses grand bras muscler. Il appuya son menton sur son épaule et respira son odeur.

-Tu n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse, Senshi appartient a mon passé et toi a mon futur. Le passé ne peut pas revivre alors qu'il reste tout a vivre dans le futur…

Kenshin n'avait pas attendu sa réaction. Il l'avait relâcher et avait repris les devant pour rejoindre ses amis. Kaoru s'était figer sur place. Elle croyait rêver. Kenshin venait t'il de lui donner de l'espoir qu'un jour il y aurait quelque chose de concret entre eux deux ? Ou alors, c'était un futur monotone auquel il avait faire allusion. Kaoru se repris alors que ces amis était plutôt loin devant, elle voyait Kenshin marcher en tête avec Senshi. Elle fronça les sourcils et courut rejoindre tout le reste du clan.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Tous le monde écoutaient Senshi raconter comment Kenshin était en Battousai. Kaoru ne l'écoutait pas du tout et Kenshin tentait de démentir tout ce que radotait Senshi.

-Il était fou ! disait t'elle. Je l'ai vu tuer un homme en le coupant en deux, de la tête jusqu'au nombril !

-Même pas vrai ! Répliquait Kenshin.

-Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Se défendait t'elle.

-C'est vrai que ça m'est souvent arrivé de découper des gens, mais il n'y a jamais eut de témoin, mis a part une personne qui est morte aujourd'hui ! Et ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs, cesse de raconter des trucs dans le genre…. Avait dit Kenshin en souriant a moitié…

Il s'était lever, sans finir son repas et il était sortir dehors. Sano et Yahiko se jetèrent tout les deux sur le reste de son repas. Ils finirent de manger dans le quasi silence. Yahiko, partis dormir. Megumi et Sano rentrèrent chez eux. Et Kaoru parti préparer une chambre pour l'invitée. Senshi sortis rejoindre Kenshin qui assis sur le bord du dojo, regardait les étoiles.

-Il faut que je te parle, Kenshin…Dit t'elle en s'assoyant a ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y as ? Dit t'il sans se retourner.

-Il faudra que tu agisse, Kenshin, ou ce que tu aimes sera enlever… ou détruit.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois ci, il se retourna complètement vers elle. Sa main s'était refermer sur son katana. Il tentait de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait dit, mais c'était plutôt difficile.

-C'était un message d'ishin shishi ! Dit t'elle comme pour s'excuser.

-Impossible ! Répliqua Kenshin aussitôt. Ce clan s'est détruit le jour ou le Shishen-gumi nous a attaquer. Ils sont tous mort…

-Non, Kenshin. Plusieurs ont survécut et ils l'ont reformer. Ils ont besoin du Battousai et feront tout pour t'avoir….

-Alors ils rêvent en couleur. Le Battousai est mort le jour ou j'ai pris cet lame inversé…

-Alors je devrais leur dire. Dit Senshi en se levant. Je m'excuse a Kaoru de l'avoir fait travailler pour rien.

Kenshin la regarda et hocha la tête, d'accord pour transmettre le message a Kaoru. Il se leva a son tour, alors qu'elle avait déjà fait plusieurs pas vers la porte.

-Tu vois Shenshi, nous seront jamais dans le même clan…

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Kaoru. Il la trouva dans la chambre qu'occupe Megumi quand elle restait au dojo. Elle était en train de préparer le lit de Senshi. Il la regarda un instant, puis une idée lui vient. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Kaoru sursauta mais elle sourit en voyant Kenshin. Mais elle fronça les sourcils en le suivant jusqu'à l'armoire ou il pris des choses pour préparer un second lit. Il revient vers Kaoru et se mis a construire le deuxième lit, coller au premier.

-Tu va dormir avec Senshi ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Non, elle est partie et elle s'excuse de t'avoir fait travailler pour rien ! Dit Kenshin, sans lever les yeux, continuant son travaille.

-Alors, qui va dormir ici ? Demanda t'elle.

-Toi et moi !

Kenshin se releva après avoir terminer son travail. Il souris a Kaoru, espérant qu'elle accepte. L'idée était de protéger ce qu'il aime et quoi de mieux que de dormir dans la même pièce. Kaoru lui souris en retour, se fichant pas mal du pourquoi Kenshin voulait faire une telle chose. Elle partis vers sa chambre, Kenshin la suivit, mais resta de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle pris de quoi passé la nuit et ils retournèrent a leur chambre temporaire. Kenshin resta hors de la chambre, pendant qu'elle se changeait et qu'elle se couchait. Kenshin lui, ne fit que retirer le haut de son ensemble, il éteignit la lumière et se coucha sur le dos. Son épée tout près de lui. Kaoru dormait déjà quand il s'autorisa a fermer les yeux.

Kaoru se leva trois heures après le levé du soleil et Kenshin ne l'entendit même pas. Il continua de dormir, pas tellement paisible, mais il dormait quand même. Son réveil fut plutôt brutal. Le genre de réveil ou la mort t'attend. Kenshin se réveilla en suffoquant. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta d'instinct ses mains a sa gorge. Il cherchant ensuite Kaoru des yeux, mais elle n'était pas la. Il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il réussit a trouver son épée et la lança a travers le mur. L'épée déchira la toile et tomba avec fracas dans la cour ou Yahiko était avec Sanosuke. Tous deux sursautèrent et courut a l'origine du fracas. C'est Yahiko qui vit Kenshin, assis au milieu de la pièce, les deux mains sur la gorge a tenter de respirer.

-Yahiko, va chercher Megumi… Cria Sano en sautant pour rejoindre Kenshin.

Yahiko parti sans répondre en courant vers le clinique de Gensai et elle-même. Sano lui, ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Kenshin, alors il tenta de le faire parler. Mais les yeux inquiet de Kenshin cherchait Kaoru.

-Parle moi Kenshin ! Lui demandait Sano.

-Ka…Kaoru ! Réussit a dire le samouraï.

-Elle est partie au marché acheter des trucs a manger ! Répondit aussitôt Sano.

-Trou…trouve… la ! Exigea Kenshin.

-Non, je te laisse pas seul !

-Sa…Sano….. Sen…shi, ma…me…menacer… Elle….va… dé…détruire… ce que…j'aime ! Suffoqua Kenshin.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle te détruit toi, en premier ! Répliqua l'autre en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Senshi avait fait une tel chose.

Yahiko revient plutôt rapidement avec Megumi et Gensai. Sanosuke et Yahiko partis a la recherche de Kaoru, mais reviennent tous les deux bredouille. C'est Sano qui se décida a aller le dire a Kenshin. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Megumi se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Il a été empoisonner, nous allons l'emmener a l'hôpital pour tenter de trouver un remède, si nous ne trouvons rien, il mourra avant le levé du soleil demain… Dit t'elle tristement.

-Quoi ? Non… il ne peut pas mourir… Murmura Sano en prenant les épaule du médecin. Trouve quelque chose Megumi…

-C'est ce qu'on va faire…

-Je peux lui parler ?

-Si tu veux, il ne fais que répéter le nom de Kaoru… Dit t'elle en observant Kenshin.

Sanosuke s'approcha doucement de Kenshin, il se mis a genou près de lui. Il avait fermer les yeux, mais marmonnait toujours le nom de Kaoru.

-On ne la pas trouver, Kenshin…

Il réouvrit les yeux et regarda Sano l'air a la fois terrifier. Il baissa le regard jusqu'à son épée. Il irait la chercher lui même si il le fallait. Il réussit a s'asseoir en se servant de Sano comme appuie. Il voulut se mettre debout, mais c'est trois mains qui le retiennent. Il ferma les yeux, plutôt mal d'être si faible. Il s'évanouit et il tomba sur le dos dans les bras de Sano qui le recoucha tout doucement.

Dehors, Yahiko tournait en rond. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Kaoru entra, charger de paquet. Yahiko partis en courant a sa rencontrer.

-KAORU !!! Kaoru, on ta chercher partout ! Cris t'il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle, puis en voyant son air terroriser, elle repris : qu'est ce qui se passe, Yahiko ?

-C'est Kenshin ! Il est malade. Il a du mal a respirer et il t'appelle !

-Quoi ?

Kaoru lâcha tous ces paquets et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Kenshin. Sano s'était lever et était appuyer contre le mur. Gensai n'était plus la et Megumi était en train de mouiller un linge pour le mettre sur le front de Kenshin qui était aussi blême que la mort.

-Approche ! Dit Megumi. Il t'attend…

Megumi se leva pour rejoindre Sano. Kaoru se mis a genou, en pleurant, a coté de son amour. Elle lui pris la main et la serra fort dans les siennes.

-Kenshin…. Je suis la… Murmura t'elle.

-Ka…Kaoru !!

Kenshin ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Il l'observa, comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il referma les yeux avec plaisir de la voir en pleine forme. Il serra ses doigts contre les siens en guise de bienvenue.

C'est alors que Yahiko hurla dans la cour et qu'il courut jusqu'à la chambre ou tout le monde était. Sano était déjà prêt a combattre, Kenshin avait ouvert les yeux, et Kaoru était figer. Senshi se montra, ainsi que quatre hommes. Kenshin fronça les sourcils en observant Senshi, il ne regardait qu'elle.

-Trop tard pour agir, Kenshin. Maintenant tu est forcer ! Dit t'elle.

Kenshin ouvrit grand les yeux, il croyait qu'ils étaient la pour tuer tous ces amis et lui, figer de douleur, ne pourrait absolument rien faire pour les sauver.

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Kenshin doit rejoindre le Ishin Shishi, sans quoi, il sera mort demain matin ainsi que vous tous. Le dojo sera aussi brûler et plus rien ne prouvera votre existence…. Dit un homme blond a coté de Senshi.

-Tout dépend de la réponse de notre ami Battousai ! Dit un autre homme qui était plus près de Kaoru.

-Veut tu rejoindre ton ancien Clan, Himura Kenshin ? Demanda le blond.


	3. Rain of Blood

**Titre :** Dead or Alive : The Assassin

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre :** Comédie, romance, action, sanglant.. tout dans le fond :P

**Disclaimer :** Tous reviens a l'auteur, sauf Senshi Sayuri! Elle vient de ma tête!:D J'ai piquer deux noms qui vient du jeux Dead or alive 4! Mais bon, c'est juste des noms…

**En résumer :** Kenshin est menacer par Senshi, il est empoisonner et risque de mourir. Mais la menace va plus loin, la vie de ses amis et du dojo est menacer. Kenshin n'a qu'une chose a faire pour sortir tout le monde de ce faux pas. Mais cette chose consisterait a reprendre l'épée de la révolution, reprendre l'épée tacher de sang… Va t'il le faire pour sauver ceux qu'il aimes et sa propre vie?

**Mot de l'auteur :** Alors voici mon troisieme chapitre, 8 pages de joyeux lurons. Quoi que… Vous verrez en lisant! C'est sanglant… oui oui, sanglant!

**Chapitre trois**

Rain of blood

Tous était figer a la dernière questions. Ancien clan ? Kenshin faisait parti d'un clan quand il était assassin ? Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais parler.

-C'est quoi cet ancien clan ? Demanda Yahiko

-Ishin Shishi, le clan de Katsura, le clan des assassins de l'ombre ! Répondit le blond.

-Kenshin n'est plus un assassin ! dit Kaoru.

-Il mourra alors, ainsi que vous tous, si il refuse toujours a le redevenir ! dit Senshi.

Kenshin avait fermer les yeux. Il écoutait tout, mais il cherchait un façon de s'en sortir. La seule qu'il vit, était d'accepter. Il réouvrit les yeux. Et observa, celui qui semblait être le chef. Il hocha positivement la tête.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Insista le blond.

-Oui ! Dit clairement Kenshin.

-Non…Ne fais pas ça ! Murmura Kaoru.

Mais Kenshin l'ignorait déjà. L'homme qui était le plus près d'eux, s'approcha et poussa Kaoru. Il releva la tête de Kenshin et le força a boire une fiole qu'il venait de sortir de ses poches. Ce fut presque instantané. Kenshin se sentis soudainement mieux, il pouvait même respirer normalement. Il se leva, sans l'aide de personne. Il fixait le blond et cherchait son nom.

-Présentez vous.. Réclama t'il.

-Tu nous reconnais pas ? Ca me désole… Dit le blond. Je suis Reizo !

-Moi je m'appelle Keith ! Parmi nous il y a aussi Ryu Hayabusa et Hatate !

-Je me souvient des deux derniers. Je croyais qu'ils étaient mort en foret avec l'attaque des assassins d'Okobo et du Shisen-gumi ! Dit Kenshin.

-Nous avons survécut ! Il y a aussi des ninja parmi nous, maintenant. Tu les reconnaîtra, ils ont déjà travailler pour nous dans les temps passé. Dit Keith.

-Viens Battousai, nous avons fort a faire. Dit Reizo.

Kenshin se pencha pour ramasser son épée, mais Keith le retenu. Il lui tendit une autre épée. Kenshin l'observa et secoua la tête.

-Si je dois redevenir un assassin, je veux la mienne ! Dit t'il.

-Nous te refuser la lame inversé !Dit Senshi.

-Qui te dit que c'est elle que je veux ? Répliqua Kenshin.

Le Ishin Shishi, haussa les épaules et quitta le dojo Kamiya. Kenshin ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et il partis, seul vers Kyoto. Il irait prendre l'épée du Battousai.

Au dojo Kamiya, Kaoru ne disait plus rien. Elle pleurait et déprimait. Megumi tentait de la réconforter, mais rien n'y fit. Sanosuke se défoulait en frappant sur un arbre, Yahiko s'entraînait dans le dojo. Ce n'était pas du tout la fête. Gensai reviens quelque minutes plus tard avec une voiture tiré par un cheval, tout prête a emmener Kenshin a l'hôpital. C'est Megumi qui lui explique la triste situation. Il promis de revenir, car les hôpitaux sont souvent engorgé. Il repartis donc seul s'occuper des patients. Megumi, elle, devait remonter le moral de la troupe.

Kenshin marchait en silence, tête basse vers l'endroit ou il avait abandonner son épée plusieurs années plus tôt. Il savait exactement le chemin, le nombre de temps que ça lui prendrais. Il avait rendez vous a Kyoto dans deux jours. Il lui en faudrait un seul pour tout faire. Quand il arriva finalement a destination, rien n'avait changer. Son épée était toujours la… Il se posta devant elle et la regarda pendant un temps fou. Le soleil était sur le point d'aller se coucher quand il arriva finalement a se convaincre, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il reprend cette épée, qu'il redeviendra réellement le battousai. Il la pris, la dépoussiéra et pris son fourreaux, abandonner a même le sol. Il le secoua pour chasser les bestioles. Il la laverai bien évidemment. Il partis ensuite vers Kyoto. Il y arriva avant même qu'il fasse nuit. Il resta dans la rue principal, puisse qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'ou aller. Cet endroit lui rappelèrent des souvenirs douloureux, mais il arriva a les chasser.

-Deja ? dit une voix derrière lui.

-Ou allons nous ? Demanda Kenshin sans se retourner, ignorant totalement la question.

-Suit moi !

La voix partis derrière lui, Kenshin fut obliger de se retourner. Il ne fut pas surpris que ce soit Senshi qui le guide. Par conte, il fut surpris de voir devant lui, l'ancien repaire des Ishin shishi. La même foutu cachette. Il abandonna Senshi a l'entrée et il suivit seul le chemin qui le guida a son ancienne chambre. Elle avait été habitée depuis, c'est certain, mais maintenant, elle était aussi vide qu'un désert. Il y avait encore les tiroir, les couverture pour un lit. Mais tout était différent, ou presque. Il soupira puis alla a la cuisine, histoire de laver son épée. Une fois celle ci toute propre, c'était l'heure du repas du soir. Il n'alla pas manger avec le reste de la troupe. Il préféra sortir plutôt. Il marcha dans les rues et finit par s'arrêter a l'Aoiya. Il entra et puisque le restaurent était presque vide, tout le monde le remarqua, surtout Misao qui comme par hasard venait d'entrer pour manger son repas du soir.

-Himura !

-Bonsoir Misao ! Lui répondit Kenshin.

-Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais a Kyoto ? Encore une autre méchant a battre ? Tu va voir, je vais t'aider ! S'emporta la belle.

-Non, non ! Rien de tout ça… C'est plus compliquer que ça ! Répondit Kenshin en souriant. Est-ce que je pourrais demander un service a l'Aoiya ?

-Bien sur ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Répondit Okina en sortant des cuisines.

-Je suis a Kyoto pour encore un long moment et je n'ai nul part ou me nourrir et je n'ai pas un sous… Puis-je venir manger ici ?

-Oui, si tu nous aide a la vaisselle ! Dit Okina en retournant a sa cuisine.

Kenshin hocha la tête. Décidément ce serais plus difficile de se cacher, mais plus facile de fuir les ishin shishi. Il baissa les yeux, comme il le faisait pour réfléchir, mais ces yeux se posèrent sur Misao.

-Misao ! Aoshi est t'il ici ? Demanda t'il.

-Oui ! Tu veux lui parler ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Misao le guida dans les étage du restaurent jusqu'à la chambre d'Aoshi. Elle y laissa Kenshin et elle repartis chercher a manger pour deux personnes. Kenshin frappa doucement a sa porte et après une réponse d'Aoshi, il entra.

-Bonsoir monsieur Himura ! dit Aoshi, plutôt content de voir quelqu'un a qui parler.

-Bonsoir !

Kenshin referma la porte et s'installa face a son ancien ennemi. Il posa son épée près de lui et ceci attira le regard du samouraï ninja.

-Tu as changer d'épée ? Demanda t'il.

Kenshin hocha la tête, mais tira sur le fourreau pour qu'il voit que ce n'était plus sa sabaka. Il referma le fourreau juste a temps, car Misao entrait avec les plateaux. Elle les plaça devant les deux hommes et se retira aussitôt. Aoshi demanda des explications et Kenshin se lança dans son récit qui ne l'enchantait pas.

-Je vois… Tu as besoin de mon aide, on dirait ! Dit Aoshi.

-Oui… J'aimerais que tu ailles avec Misao et les autres au dojo Kamiya. Protége les tous, je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils m'oublis. Dit Kenshin. Je tacherais aussi de vous envoyer Hiko, puisse que tu ne touche plus une épée…

-Je t'emprunterais ta Sabaka alors, elle est rester la bas ?

Kenshin hocha la tête. Il se mis a penser a Kaoru et il baissa encore plus la tête.

-Bien, j'irais demain matin.

Aoshi se leva après ses mots et sortis dans le couloir en referma la porte. Il était partis avertir tout le monde. Kenshin lui, était rester, tête basse devant ses bols vide. Il se leva après un moment et il partis a la recherche d'Hiko. Sa maison était tout près de Kyoto, Kenshin n'eut pas a marcher longtemps. Hiko Seijuro était assis dehors en train de boire du saké, encore. Kenshin déposa a ses pieds une seconde bouteille, qu'il avait songer a emmener.

-Hé, mon stupide apprentis m'apporte enfin quelque chose ! dit Hiko.

Kenshin ne put se retenir de sourire, il s'assit a coté de lui. Hiko l'observa un long moment. Il connaissait bien Kenshin et voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas tellement bien. Hiko lui tendit sa bouteille de saké, Kenshin la pris et en but de longue gorgée. Quand il la reposa, le maître se décida a parler…

-Encore besoin de mon aide ?

-Oui…

Kenshin raconta une seconde fois toute l'histoire. Hiko rigola longtemps avant de se calmer et d'arriver a dire quelque chose.

-Je sais que cette promesse est importante a tes yeux. Je n'irais pas a Tokyo protéger tes amis ! Dit t'il.

-Stupide maître ! Marmonna Kenshin. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avant de se rendre a Tokyo, ton ishin shishi, passera par moi, a Kyoto !

-Vous… Allez rester ici ? Dit Kenshin.

-Oui et j'éliminerais tous ceux qui veulent ta mort, stupide apprentis !

Kenshin souris encore, puis un peu plus tard, saoul, il rentra au repaire de son clan. Il marchait dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il fut arrêter par Senshi et Reizo.

-Ou était tu ? Tu avait une mission ce soir, mais on ne ta pas trouver et Keith est partis la faire pour toi ! Dit Reizo.

-Je suis même pas sensé être la ! Je suis supposé arriver demain ! Bafouilla Kenshin.

-Mais tu est arrivé aujourd'hui. Quand tu sort, tu doit nous dire ou ! Dit Senshi.

-Vous voulez le Battousai, pas vrai ? Dit Kenshin sur un ton de défi.

-Oui ! Dit Reizo.

-Eh bien, accepter ce qu'il est ! Il ne parle pas, ne dit pas ou il va, il est silencieux et existe jusqu'à on a besoin de lui ! J'étais sensé arriver demain, je n'existe pas alors jusqu'à demain soir…

Kenshin s'inclina, comme il le faisait devant Katsura, il passa entre Senshi et Reizo et partis vers sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit ! Murmure t'il avant de tourner le coin.

-J'ignorais qu'il était comme ça ! Dit Senshi.

-Il était bien pire ! Répliqua Reizo avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Kenshin entra dans sa chambre, referma la porte derrière lui, il alla directement vers la fenêtre. Il s'y assis comme avant. Il s'endormit, la tête appuyer contre le mur, trop saoul et fatiguer pour réfléchir.

Quand il se réveilla au matin, la première chose qu'il vu, c'est le soleil qui l'aveuglait. Il descendit de la fenêtre et bailla. Puis il s'étira et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il y avait des vêtements mis a sa dispositions. Ceux qu'il aimait porter avant. Il choisit un ensemble pareil a la sienne mais noir. C'était plus discret et c'était une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais porté. Kenshin sortis alors de sa chambre et parti vers le marché de Kyoto sans se faire arrêter par personne. Il alla a l'Aoiya, Okina était désormais seul, mais fournissait bien, le samouraï s'assit au fond du restaurent, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Okina lui apporta un bol de riz, sans qu'il l'aille demander. Kenshin souris et se mis a manger. Une fois son bol terminer, il le ramena lui même en cuisine et se mis a laver la vaisselle, pour payer sa dette. Okina entra et quand il le vit, il éclata de rire.

Au dojo Kamiya, Kaoru trimbalait l'épée de Kenshin partout. C'était comme si c'était lui et elle préférait le garder avec elle. Elle soupirait chaque fois qu'elle passait devant cette chambre maudite, même si Megumi l'habitait. Sano rageait tout le temps et mangeait comme un éléphant. Yahiko ne disait plus rien. Son modèle avait disparut, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant ? L'ambiance était plutôt triste. C'est le troisième matin du départ de Kenshin qu'une troupe fit éruption dans la cour du Kamiya Kasshin. Misao sautait partout, heureuse d'être la. Aoshi restait en retrait, bien qu'il était heureux de voir Misao sauter partout. Les deux autres, Omasu et Ochika étaient, elle aussi, très heureuse de se trouver ici. Kaoru, traînant l'épée de Kenshin, arriva dans la cour suivit de tous les autres.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda t'elle.

-Himura a demander au Oniwaban de protéger le dojo et tout ses habitants ! Dit Misao.

-Alors.. il va faire quelque chose pour revenir… Murmura Sano.

-En faite, dit Aoshi. C'est a moi qu'il a parler. Il veut que nous vous protégeons, juste au cas ou sa rébellion ce rendrait jusqu'ici…

Il s'avança vers Kaoru, il lui souris puis détailla son épée.

-Il ma prêter la sabaka ! Ajouta t'il.

Sano ouvrit grand les yeux, jamais Kenshin n'avait prêter son épée, autre qu'a Yahiko. Kaoru elle, serra plus fort le manche de cette épée, puis se résolut a la lui tendre. Aoshi la détailla encore plus et la mis a sa gauche, prête a la bataille. Kaoru les invita alors a entrer, toute joyeuse qu'elle était de pouvoir peut-être voir Kenshin bientôt.

-Pourquoi on ne retourne pas a Kyoto aider Kenshin ? Proposa Yahiko.

-Très bonne idée ! Accepta Sano.

-Mais… Le dojo ? Dit Kaoru.

-Si ils savent que vous êtes a Kyoto, ils ne se déplacerons pas jusqu'ici pour rien ! Dit Misao.

-Allons tous a Kyoto alors ! Rajouta la dernière des Kamiya.

Kenshin en était a son sixième jours d'assassin quand, dans la rue il vit arriver des gens qu'il aurait voulut savoir loin. C'était en pleine nuit, Kenshin venait d'éliminer quelqu'un et rentrait a l'Aoiya. Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'une ruelle et observa ces amis entrer dans l'endroit ou il voulait aller. Quand ils furent tous entrer, Kenshin sortis de l'ombre. Il portait toujours des vêtements noir et avait un air réellement menaçant. Il soupira, sans plus savoir ou aller maintenant. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il se retourna vite fait, prêt a combattre.

-Tien, Battousai, c'est la que tu te trouve ! Dit un homme plutôt costaux et grand.

Kenshin le détailla, cet homme aurait dut être mort. Les assassins avait une seule personne a tuer ce soir la et apparemment, l'un d'entre eux avait échouer. L'homme brandissait deux épées, celle de la personne que Kenshin avait éliminer et l'autre devait être la sienne. Il les fit tourner en moulin de chaque coté de son corps, si bien que Kenshin dut reculer, encore et encore. Il était trop tard pour fuir, maintenant qu'il était devant l'Aoiya, il devait finir le combat ailleurs, ou rapidement, pour ne pas attirer les regard des autres… et surtout de ses amis.

-Je vais tous les venger, Battousai ! Cris l'homme ! Tu va saigner ce soir !

Kenshin le maudit intérieurement, il aurait pas pu crier moins fort ? Ce qu'il redoutait se produisit alors, la porte de l'Aoiya s'ouvrit et ses amis en sortis. Kenshin bloquait les coups et les évitait, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire tout le temps. L'homme continuait ses moulins avec les épées et Kenshin se refusait a attaquer, pas devant Kaoru… Il dut reculer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se frappe contre Reizo.

-Qui est mort ? Demanda Kenshin en bloquant un coup.

-Hayate ! Et je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul ! L'homme que je combat viens du coté de Senshi… Répondit Reizo.

Kenshin bloqua un nouveau coup, mais l'homme leva les deux épées et le samouraï sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le bloquer. Il se pencha pour éviter le coup, son mouvement, aurait dut pousser Reizo assez loin pour qu'il évite le coup, mais c'était mal calculer et Reizo reçut les deux épées dans le dos et l'épée de son adversaire au milieu du torse. Kenshin ferma les yeux un moment pour échapper a cette vision qui était sa faute. L'homme a deux épées retira ces armes et les releva, cette fois, il ne manquerait pas le Battousai !

-Meurt, Assassin ! Dit t'il.

Kenshin se replia sur lui même, sachant fort bien, que son épée contre deux épée tenu de cette façon, ne résisterait. Mais, encore une fois, Kenshin évita la mort grâce a Hiko. Il découpa en deux l'adversaire de son apprentis qui fut pris sous une pluie de sang.

-Je te l'ai dit, idiot d'apprentis, personne ne te tuera, tant que je serais la ! Dit t'il avec un vague sourire.

Kenshin le regarda légèrement surpris. Il se releva et jeta un œil sur Reizo qui était déjà mort. Il songea a Senshi. Il se tourna vers Hiko, sans jeter un œil sur ses amis.

-Protége les…

Il parti en courant vers l'endroit ou devait se trouver Senshi. Il courut longtemps, mais finit par trouver. Senshi était transpercer sur le coté du ventre, mais elle était vivante. Kenshin se mis a genoux près d'elle, sans la toucher.

-J'ai envie de te laisser mourir ici… dit t'il, sans regret.

-Je le mériterais, Kenshin ! Répliqua Senshi.

-Mais je ne le ferais pas…

Il pris Senshi dans ces bras et se releva. Il l'emmena a l'Aoiya ou Kaoru pleurait. Sano lui, était soulager de ne pas avoir vu Kenshin tuer et Yahiko ne savait plus quoi faire. Hiko était assis dans un coin et buvait du saké, Aoshi tentait de calmer Misao. Quand Kenshin arriva tout près, les nettoyeur d'assassin, était déjà passé et il ne restait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé. Kenshin entra dans le restaurent, il observa les têtes de tout le monde, puis souris en voyant Megumi.

-J'ai un service a te demander ! Dit t'il au docteur. Elle a été transpercer… Pourrait tu la soigner ?

-Je n'en ai pas tellement envie, cher Ken. C'est elle qui ta empoisonner et qui ta forcer a redevenir ce que tu est maintenant… Répliqua Megumi.

-C'est traite de penser comme ça ! Reizo est mort par ma faute, je crois que c'est une assez grande vengeance… Pour Senshi, j'ai déjà songer a ce qu'elle subira, mais elle doit vivre ! Supplia Kenshin.

Megumi accepta et fit monter Kenshin a l'étage pour coucher sa patiente dans une chambre a l'écart ou elle pourrait la recoudre. Le samouraï quitta la chambre tout de suite après avoir déposer son ancienne amie. Il alla au puit dans la cour, pour se laver et faire partir le sang. Il se vida trois seau d'eau sur la tête et c'est après qu'il fut satisfait. Il inspira grandement, heureux de ne plus sentir le sang sur lui.

-Kenshin… L'appela la voix de Kaoru.

Il se retourna et déglutis. Il n'était pas tellement a l'aise de ses retrouver seul avec elle. Mais Kaoru s'approcha tout près de lui, marchant dans le sang mélanger a l'eau. Kenshin fronça les sourcils a la voir si près. Il la pris dans ces bras et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, pour quitter la flaque de liquide rouge. Il la reposa au sol sans la quitter du regard. Kaoru baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et elle compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle releva son regard sur lui pour scruter ses yeux. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bleus, comme avant, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Kaoru… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Murmura Kenshin.

-J'avais peur que tu soit réellement redevenu le Battousai ! Dit Kaoru, toujours blottis contre lui.

-T'en fais pas… Je n'ai pas choisit ce qui m'arrive… Je suis forcer… Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est terminer… Dit t'il en refermant doucement ces bras autour d'elle.


End file.
